Painting can be a labor-intensive, costly process. Additionally, traditional painting techniques often result in excessive waste (e.g., in terms of paint consumption, brushes, etc.) or result in the release of potentially hazardous chemicals into the air (e.g., via paint spraying). Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and other needs.